One Piece: Growing Stronger
by Chronos D. Ryo
Summary: Chronos D. Roy Falls into the one piece universe, sails with the straw hat crew to return home. OC x femluffy. Devil Fruit OC! I suck at Summaries.


Chapter One

The leaves fluttering under the cool summer breeze. The sound of the chalk mashing on the board. Chatter heard from every direction from the class, whenever the teacher starts writing. "so, boring," Roy tanned skin, well, turned body which looks skinny but has muscles, onyx eyes, and brown hair, he is a very handsome murmured, before shifting his gaze out the window to see someone or _something_ watching him. Roy stares at the figure, for about 5 seconds before blinking, to see the figure gone. He watches the spot where he saw the figure in disbelief, before bowling it out as if the eyes were playing tricks on him. The bell for lunch rang before he could think of anything else. "Roy, let's go buy lunch," Arc said getting next too Roy. _Arc, Roy's childhood friend._

Roy turns his head towards Arc "huh, oh let's go," Arc sighs then murmurs "still the same huh," under his breathe, remembering how they met.

A kid around 10 years old expressionless was staring blankly out the window, before another one wearing a white shirt with a tiger drawing on it, roughly the same age approached, "hey I'm Arc Joseph, wanna be friends, what's your name," the tiger shirt kid asked, the expressionless kid stares at the tiger kid as if he was piercing his chest before answering "Roy D. Chronos."

Whilst walking to the canteen Roy was thinking about the figure. " _I wonder what that was, mm probably just my imagination."_ "I hope they still have bread and cheese," commented Arc, "probably I'm not too sure," said Roy with his usual expressionless face. Both Roy and Arc got their bread then went back to class.

Coming from school on their normal passage, Roy spotted the same figure, before it disappeared in a flash. Roy watched Arc than asked with a straight face "did you see that," "what are you are talking about Roy." "Never mind," said Roy. Reaching in front of Roy's home, "its big as always, huh," commented the best friend "well see you." Arc went to the direction of his home, Roy went into his home, then suddenly an object was heading to him. With a swift side-step he dodges, only to see the object changing trajectory. He did a quick summersault and then went into offensive. A right hook, a left uppercut was thrown. "Your reflexives are sharp as always," commented the perpetrator who dodge the attacks easily. "Hmp," snorted Roy as he shifted through offensive to defensive. This continued for about 5 minutes until the object came to a stop.

Mile, Roy's mother stopped before sighing. She sheathes the blade then went into the kitchen to prepare food. He went to his room and quickly changes his clothes. He changed into a white shirt with a tiger design a gray sleeveless hoodie over, with "I don't play cheap" marked at the back, long black jeans, and red snickers. Whilst Roy was putting back his pendant that was gifted to him by his grandmother. "Roy dinners ready!" exclaimed his mother. He made his way done to the kitchen where he ate his dinner, when all a suddenly his mother handed him grey strange looking fruit with spiral swirls. Roy immediately recognized the fruit, he became confused then bowed it off as a fake.

"Some old lady was selling it in the store, so I bought it," said his mother. He took the fruit from her than lightly thank her. She smiled then went to clean the dishes. Roy went back to his room, then lied on his bed, he inspected the fruit to get a better look off its texture. He scanned the fruit for several minutes, before putting in his mouth. Roy's eyes widened at the taste, it was as if someone had dropped spoiled egg, milk and worms in his mouth. He was about to spit all out when he remembered it was a gifted from his mother so he reluctantly swallowed. After that he felt a little sleepy, so he slowly closed his eyes when, "Live, Make your life exciting!". He slung open his eyes only to see the blue skies, he felt as if gravity was forcing him done. When he turned his head, he saw blue and was falling from an incredible height towards it, although even as he went through that his face remained expressionless. Roy slowly closed his eyes knowing that the only thing that a wait him is death, he lost conscious when he hit the water.


End file.
